The New God
by Kitten-Azurro
Summary: Waka finds a girl, wich happens the be the only god of the moon tribe! Meanwhile, Nippon and the Moon are in Danger again!
1. Prologue

I do not own Waka, Okami or any other things of the game Okami. I do own Yima, however. This is my first story, and also my first story that I'm trying to write in English. If there are any mistakes, please contact me.

* * *

For so many times, she asked herself the same question: "Who am I?" And she'd never expected to get an answer on this question. She still wasn't sure who her parents were, or which street was her former house. But she knew now.

It was evening, and a breeze made the evening air nice and cooling. The breeze flew over the water, but the Dragonians didn't notice it. Orka did, but for him, it didn't matter. But for a girl, it did matter. It was her destiny. The breeze did the girl woke up. Her skin was pale, and her eyes blue. They were bottomless pits, deeper than the deepest sea. And sometimes, colder than the moon. Her hair was short and blonde, almost white. She was clothed in a simple kimono. It was grey, without decorations. She stood up. She had no memories. She even didn't remember her own name. She had a necklace, silver. It had a character. She couldn't read it. On that moment, she realized that she didn't know her surroundings. She turned back, but there was a big tree for her gaze, filled with blossoms. She walked around the tree, seeing that she was on a small island. She saw a coast, unknown for her, and sighted. "Where in the world am I?" she asked herself. She frowned. Was this her voice? She felt stupid. She didn't recognize her own voice! She was hungry, and there was no fruit in this tree. She could do two things: Wait for someone, or swim. She decided to do the stupid thing of all: Wait. She waited hours, and she fell asleep, leaning against the trunk.

She woke up from a sound. There stood a man before him. His clothes were dirty. He was tall. "Are you all right, girl?" He asked. He didn't sound nice, more violently. "Yes, sir" she said. "Come with me, I'll bring you to the coast" the man said. The girl didn't thrust him. But, what if he was the only for months who came here? She followed him. He had a boat. The girl stepped in, and so did the man. He beated her, with a big branch. She lost her vision, and all turned black.

She woke up. The first she noticed, was that she wasn't outside. And she was bounded. She tried to move, but ropes were tied around her body. She heard the sound of a knife which was sharpened. Not far away, the man was sleeping. "Help!" she said, weakly. A women's voice. "Ah, you're awake. Well, prepare to die. You'll be our feast!" the woman laughed sadistic. The sound of things being shoved. Screams. The man waked up. He ran out of the house, the cottage. A fight. The girl didn't knew how it ended. But after a while, there was a man. But not the one who woke up. He got a weird hat, and ugly clothes. Blue eyes, just like hers, looked concerned in hers. "Are you alright?" he asked. He talked weird. But the girl had the feeling that she liked him...


	2. The Apprentice

I do not own Waka, Okami or any other things of Okami. However, Yima is my own character. This is my first story, and also the first I try to write in English. If there are any mistakes, please contact me.

* * *

Chapter 1

Apprentice

It was tree days after the man rescued the girl. He said his name was Waka. Vaguely, the girl recognized it. But she didn't knew from what.

"Girl, are you sure you don't remember your name?" Waka asked.

The girl nodded. It was night, and Waka and she were sitting on the roof of the shrine. The girl looked up, watching the moon. A voice. It softly spoke to her. One word. "Yima."

"Yima, what is that, ma cherie?" Waka frowned. "My name" Yima said. She looked away.

"How are you so sure?" Waka asked her. "I'm not sure. It just popped into my head" Yima shrugged. "Aha".

The morning after the night, Waka found Yima in the room he gave her. "What are you doing, ma cherie?" he asked. Yima startled and turned to Waka, which was leaning against the doorpost.

"I'm packing" she answered, and she continued. She didn't had much stuff: Waka had gave her a short flute, even shorter than his. Also he gave her tree kimono's and a uniform from the Tao Troopers. And a backpack.

"Packing? Why?" he asked. "I'm leaving, why else?"

Waka smiled. "Where are you going to? Taka Pass, Kamui, Agata Forest?" Yima startled again. "I'll see" she answered. She didn't sound sure anymore.

"Yima, Yima, Yima. You don't know these lands. It's dangerous. Here, it is safe. And.." Yami interrupted him. "I'm sure. I mean: I'm disturbing you with your work. I heard you had very important work.." "Who told you that?" Waka asked. "Mika" Yami said, more unsure than moments ago.

Waka laughed and sat down on the futon. He pulled Yima on it too. "Mika thinks that, because he is a lower priest. However, there is another reason that you'll need to stay.." Yami looked up. "Why?"

"Pick that flute I gave you" Waka commanded. Yima noticed it many times: If Waka wanted, he could sound funny and gently, but other times he sounded mysterious and even authoritarian

Yima took it out of the bag pack. Again, she wondered what this flute was made of. It was not wood of a Cherry Blossom, but also not from bamboo. It was different than any wood she knew.. And she knew a lot kind of trees. She didn't knew where she knew the trees from, but she simply did. And for now, it was right, enough.

"And now?" she asked. "Place your hand for it. And pull." Waka said. "Pull what?" "Just pull. You feel what, if you have it in you.." "Wh.." Yima opened her mouth to protest, but a stern gaze of Waka made her close it again. She did what he asked.

She brought her fingers to the end of the flute, expecting to find there only air. She shrieked when she felt something playing around her fingers. And she pulled. Green light. She pulled green light! It was small, like a small blade. Waka smiled and clapped in his hands. "Bravo! Bravo!" he called out loudly. He danced trough the room. Yima sat down on the futon again.

"Yima, how would you like it to be my apprentice?"

And she smiled. This sealed her destiny.


	3. Nightmares

Chapter 2

Tao Trooper

After that morning, Yima had changed. She was more serious now, more sure. She liked Mika, the priest of the moon shrine, and she liked Waka. Waka gave her other clothes. It looked like that of Waka, except that her shirt was not pink or red -Yima couldn't decide which colour it was- but ice blue.

It was not long ago when she woke up in this new world, she realized soon that there were almost no people which had blond hairs. She didn't knew any other than she and Waka. She smiled brightly most of the times.

"Yima? Ma chèrie, where are thou?" Waka called. "I'm here, in my room!" she yelled back. She walked to the main room of the little shrine.

"We're soon going to move" he said, when he noticed her. "Why?!" Yima called. She was a bit shocked: Four days, and she already loved this place! "Mika can do it alone" Waka said. Mika, wich was standing at his right, nodded proudly. "So we'll move to Sei-An"

"Waka, you can't! I mean..Well.." Yima nodded. "Yima, it is a better place to train. There are more people there, who I'm training. And also, I'm a highly servant of the Queen, Himiko." Waka explained. "When?" Yima said quietly. "Today"

Another shock. "Today! That is too soon! Don't we need to pack stuff?" Yima said. "Well, you do already have your stuff picked, and I don't need some" Waka shrugged.

It was already after noon when Yima stepped outside the little shrine. "Are you sure, Waka?" she asked. Waka nodded. "Don't be sad, you'll like Sei-An, I'm sure!" "I'm not so sure yet" Yima mumbled.

"Waka?" "Oui?" He mumbled. "How long?" "To be honest: Three days, at least." Yima sighted. Her feet already hurted by the idea of it.

Yima lay on her mat of grass and looked to the stars, however they were hard to see between the gigantic branches of the huge trees in Agata Forest. Waka was away. He said he was hunting, but Yima didn't believe him. The moon was full and shone the brightest of all.

That was when she heard the notes. They were played on a flute. It sounded sad. 'The one who is playing on the flute was defiantly sad of something' Yima tought to herself. She stood up, searching for the direction the sound came of. She looked to the right, to the left. She couldn't find the source. She looked up. There! A shadow. She looked up. It was Waka. She sat down and listened carefull. She leaned against a tree trunk. Her eyes were so tired.

_It was cold. From here, she could she the earth. Her surrounding was familier, but also not. "Enjoying the view?" a raw voice asked her. Yima turned around, seeing there something. She couldn't decide what it was. The shape changed any minut. "Prepare to die!"_

"Yima? Wake up, ma chèrie!" Waka said. She opened her eyes, to close them immediately. The sun was blinding her. When she careful opened her eyes again, she was looking right into the eyes of Waka.

He was concerned. Yima yawned. "Whats wrong?" Yima asked sleepy.

"Its already past noon! I couldn't wake you up!" Yima widened her eyes. Than, she remembered her horrible dream. She looked around, scared that the figure was standing behind a tree.

"What's wrong, Yima?" he asked, more concerned than moments ago. "I had a horrible dream.." she awnsered.

"You was screaming in your dream. You beat me with your elbow" he said. "Oh! I'm sorry, Waka!" she apologized.

"Doesn't matter" he said, smiling gently. Now, Yima could she the bruise on his cheek.

"Next time, if you wake up with such a dream, go to me okay?" Waka said. He couldn't know that this dream was something very important.

Soon, they started to travel further. The moon raised high, when they reached Taka pass. "Shall we make our camp here?" Yima asked. "I know a better place" Waka said. They walked another hour, to get by a kind of trail. "This leads to Kusa Village" Waka said. "And we are staying there, tonight?" Yima guesses. She sighted. Her feet did hurt, and she was very tired.

It took a quater to reach Kusa Village, and another quater to get two rooms in the inn. Yima searched for her room. Waka gave her a room number, but she couldn't find it. She wanted to go downstairs, looking for the woman there, to tell her where she could find her room, when she saw Waka. "Waka!" she called him.

Waka looked in her direction and smiled. "Whats wrong, Yima?" he asked her. "I can't find my room" she said. Waka sighted, and pulled her to another staircase. There was one room here. "Your room. It is pretty big" Waka said. "I've got some things to do here tonight and tomorrow, so I won't be on my room, tomorrow morning" Yima nodded, that she had understand it. "Goodnight, Waka" she said.

"Goodnight, Yima" he awnsered. He walked from the staircase. While Yima entered her room, she decided that she didn't go to bed yet. She looked out of a window. She saw a figure, flying. It flew trough the moonlight stripe on the dusty ground. Yima shrieked. "Waka" she whispered.

It was inpossible: Nobody could fly. She layed down on the blankets. She it wasn't cold at all. '_I'm just tired_' she tought to herself.

How could she be so wrong?

_"Prepare to die!" The dream continued. The shape was still changing from time to time, and almost impossible to see. It looked down at her. She made a soft sound, scared. She looked down to the grey ground, seeing her hooves. And it attacked..._

_And she screamed._


	4. Orochi's curse

I do not Own Okami. However, I do own Yima. The chapters before were playing around a year before Orochi's return.

* * *

Chapter 3

Orochi's curse.

"Well, if it is so high, how can we get up there?" Yima asked to Waka. Waka smiled. "Like this, ma chèrie" he said.

He walked towards the small pond. Above the pond, many metres above, there was hanging a strange building in the air. He leapt on the water. Yima shrieked. Waka did always surprise her. "Water tablet" Waka said, and showed her a kind of stone. He pressed a kind of button in the wall, and a fountain begun to sprout. "Jump in!" He said, throwing the stone to her. He stood on the fountain, winking her. She ran over the water and grabbed his hand. "How am I supposed to get in when I'm alone?" she asked. "You'll get soon your own stone.."

"Captain!" A young looking man –however, Yima couldn't see it clearly because of the mask he weared - ran towards Waka. "Kamo, good to see you!" Waka answered. A grin appeared on his pale face. The man, Kamo, stood still. He was surprised. "Wait outside, Yima" Waka ordered. He got in the house, not far away from the platform they landed on. A small path leaded toward it. Yima frowned. It didn't look big, or stylish. Yima shrugged as she sat down on the floor wich was made of a strange kind of jade. After some minutes, the men were returning. Waka throwed something at her. Yima could barely catch it.

It was a pouch. It contained some yen and a stone like Waka used to walk on the water. "Explore the city for now, but go not over the bridge. When it get dark, get back here" Waka said. He smiled, happy. Yima shrugged. "And how to get down?" she asked. Waka pressed a button, wich was hided. The fountain rised again.

"Hmm. This seems funny. I'll buy it" she said. She pointed at a Marlin Rod. After she at something at Yama's restaurant, she had just enough money for the rod. The man in the shop gave it to her, as she gave the money. When she just stepped out of the shop, she saw the moon was rising. She took some moments to look at it, and started to run.

Another Tao Trooper stood before the pond. "Waka told me to wait for you" he said. "Hi, I'm Isho" the Tao Trooper greated her. "Nice to meet you, Isho. I'm Yima" she answered.

She stepped in the building. "Surprise!" Waka and a bunch of people shouted. She recognized Kamo. "Why all this?" Yima asked. "It's a party for the new member of the family!" Kamo explained. His eyes were flickering. "Welcome there! I'm Tokohono!" "And I'm Hito!" There were so many names. She couldn't remember it. After some minutes, most of the men got to a long table, full with snacks and sake.

Waka leaned against a pillar. "The Troopers like it if there is a new member: Than, we have a party, and they have permission to get drunk" Waka explained. "Why aren't you drinking?" she asked. "To get me drunk, you'll need more sake than Nippon does have" Waka said. "Why?" He didn't answer.

A half year past since the day they reached the Headquarters of the Tao Troopers. Even it was not so cosy as the Moon Shrine, Yima liked it. Everyone had his own small room, and there was a main room. On some of the walls, scrolling texts were showed. Yima could read and understand it.

The training wasn't that hard as Yima expected. It was a miracle: She already knew the moves of Tao. When Waka asked her when she learned that, she only shrugged and said she didn't know.

Another half year past. And so, it was a year after she came to the headquarters. Yima had sometimes classes with other new Tao Troopers. It was fun. But most of the time, she had private lessons.

Waka wanted to give Yima a present, for the day she was a year in the headquarters. Yima hadn't a birthday, so he and the Troopers decided that would be her birthday. She was loved by all the other Troopers. However: Waka didn't know what to give.

It was the day, Waka, Kamo, Yima and a new Tao Trooper which was the pupil of Kamo, named Gaka, got into town. It was the yearly market. Waka noticed that Yima didn't liked it to go beneath the level of the Headquarters. He didn't understand it. And today, she was looking very troubled.

"Ma chèrie, il y a un problem?" he asked. Yima nodded. "I can see there is" he said. Yima sighted. "My hair" Waka looked at her blond locks. "What's wrong with it, Yima?" he asked. "It's blond. People look at me." This was something, Waka could understand. His hair was blond too. Waka soon had layed the connection with himself. And so, he knew his present.

"Here!" Waka offered a small present in a box to Yima. The man, wich weren't drunk yet, were looking in surprise. Their Captian didn't told them about the present. Yima opened it. It was the same hawklike hat Waka weared, but with shorter veils. She hugged Waka. "Thank you! Thank you!" she thanked him. And he grinned.

A roar broke the silence of the night. And so it begun.

A cursed zone spread trough the land, causing the people to turn in to stone. Only a few could rescue themselves. And so Waka and Yima were.

They were on visit at Mika, when it happened. It was afternoon when we reached the little shrine, and we should stay the night there. The roar caused Yima to shiver. Waka ran to the window, seeing their a shadowly figure to flee. "Waka!" Mika called him back. Waka turned around, after hearing the panic-filled voice of Waka. "Whats wrong?" "She blacked out".

And the dream begun.


	5. Departure

And again: I don't own Okami, but I do own Yima.

* * *

Chapter 4

Departure

"What happened?" Yima moaned. She had headaches. She opened her eyes. She found out she was alone, in a small room. Her old room in the Moon Shrine. She stood up, but she felt down on the ground. Carefully, she pulled herself up at the closet. She careful walked down to the main room. Waka and Mika sat down on a two chairs. Waka was worried. Yima could read his expressions perfectly after a year private training. He couldn't see her from his place.

"Yima! You woke up!" Mika said. He stood up and walked careful in her direction. Waka stood up, even faster than Mika and ran to her. "Ma chèrie! I was scared you wouldn't wake up again!" he said. Yima could see he didn't slept for how long? More than a day of three. "Waka…You need to sleep now!" Mika said. He frowned.

"Non, non. I'm fine!" Waka tried. "No, you aren't!" Yima said. He sighted. "I'll take a nap, if you want it so badly. But than, we need to get back in the capital!" he said. He went staggering to his room.

Yima sat down on the chair of Waka. "I think you are hungry, aren't you?" Mika asked. "You was asleep for four days. You scared us" Mika said. "Both.." Yima nodded. She knew how difficult it was to scare Waka. She tried, with some new Troopers, a month after she arrived at the Headquarter.

Mika brought her some rice balls. "I haven't got something other than rice balls" he apologized. He sat down on his own chair. "Orochi broke free" he started. "Soon after that, you blacked out. You became paler and paler, and we tought you were dead…I don't know how, but Waka found life in you. Young Yima, you are very special. Remember that"

Soon, they travelled trough a cursed zone. Yima got sick. Very sick. "Soon, we'll be in Agata Forest again. I'll find a place for us to stay" Waka promised.

They reached Agata Forest. Yima was asleep, and Waka carried her. He saw how bad she felt. He sighted, and tried to find something to concentrate on. Only gods were affected like that in cursed zones.

Waka jumped up. He reached one of the top branches of the huge trees from Agata Forest. He layed Yima down on a big branch, and sat down. He watched the dead zone beneath the trees and sighted. He was happy the tree didn't crumble away under their weight.

Blossoms came from down the waterfall, and he felt great divine powers. Yima felt it too. Something started to glow, on her chest. He watched Agata Forest coming back to life.

Yima woke up. She shrieked when she saw Waka fell down, towards a white wolf and.. a little bug? She sighted when she saw him land on the water. She was sure he didn't had his water tablet with him.

And she watched the fight, in horror. Waka disappeared. Yima watched him, scared that he would leave her. After an hour, he came back. "Sorry" he whispered. "We can't go back to town" he whispered. He picked her up, and flew away.

Shinshu field was beautiful. The smell of blossom reached Yima's nose. "We'll camp here until Sei-An is revived again" Waka explained.

And Yima felt asleep again.

The morning light shone on her face when she woke up again. "Good morning" Waka greeted her. "Morning" she answered. He looked sad. She didn't asked why. She saw he didn't want her to tell. She shrugged.

"Yima, we'll practice something new" he said after breakfast. Yima yawned. "What for new thing?" "Flying" he answered. She remained silent. "Well, I thought you would be excited, or at least, surprised, ma chèrie" he sighted. "I already knew about that ability. I watched you yesterday.." she said. "And I Kusa Village" He suddenly watched her carefully. "I'm not sure if you can, but we'll try it" he said.

And, a day later, they flew in the direction of Taka Pass.

Yima fell asleep as they made a camp. "Nice" Waka said to himself. And he waited until he saw Amateratsu. And he was in time to see Yima awake.

They stayed there three weeks, training and training more.

Yima noticed it: Waka was sad. Sadness was never far away. She still didn't want to ask. "Yima, when we get the chance to return to the Headquarter, you'll stay. Do you understand?" Waka ordered strict. Yima shook her head. "Why!" "Because it is too dangerous!" Yima tried many times, but Waka didn't budge. "But how about the classes of the Troopers?" Yima said. "You'll train them" Waka answer.

And so, the day came that the Sei-An was cleared of that mist again. Yima was sad. When they reached their house, the sphere was different. Not fun and relaxing, but serious and..the feeling of scared people..

Waka leaved in the night. He only told Kamo about it. And so, the month of loneliness came.

A month passed. Waka returned. He was tired and sad. "Waka!" Yima said and she ran towards him. "Where have you bin?" she asked him. "Everywhere and nowhere, ma chèrie" he said.

A week passed. The day of Darkness was approaching.

Yima yawned and stepped out of bed. She dressed herself in uniform and went to the kitchen. "Where's Waka?" she asked to some of the Tao Troopers. Kamo shrugged. "He went away. I don't know where. But he left something for you.."

'_Chère Yima,_

_I left this night. I won't return, or atleast for a long time. I will miss you and the Troopers. Also the Sun God will leave us. But the sun will be left. Pray for her safe return to the Celestial Planes, and pray for me. I have got a last prophesy for you. I also left another thing for you. It lays on the desk in the main room._

_Amítìes, Waka'_

And she cried. For weeks. The thing he left: A Prophet Stone, wich would awaken the Prophet in her.

* * *

Phew. Finally. The last part for Waka's departure. I really have good ideas for the next chapter. That chapter will be playing four years after the end of Okami!


	6. Intruders to her life

Well, this is Chapter 5. This is on of my favorite chapters. Again: I do not Own Okami, but Yima is my own character

* * *

Chapter 5

Intruders to her life

She was reading a scroll about mushrooms. A rich man which was ill, was sure that he was poisoned. Yima sighted. It wasn't easy to be a Captain, and to be a Captain of Tao Troopers was even harder. It was four years, since Waka left. She still was sad, but she trained to don't show emotions. At least, not to strangers. She sighted. "Why always Madman?" she said to herself. She was in a small room, her own office. Nippon was peaceful since the Day of Darkness, there were almost no problems. So, they were now helping people with small problems. Like Madman. This was the fifth time this month. "Captain!" she heard the call from Kamo. Strangers. They never called each others names when there were strangers. Protocol.

"Yes, what is wrong, General?" she yelled back. "Intruders!" Yima looked up. "I'm coming!" she called. She stood up, and thought of the prophesy she got, three days ago.

'Intruders will break your regime if you show your emotions'

It was a very clear prophesy, this time. She went straight to the main room, and prepared herself for the worst, like always. She couldn't prepare herself for that shock. It was worser than the worst.

In front of the desk, there were two people. They were holded by four Tao Troopers.

A woman, with a pale skin, and light blond hairs. Her eyes were brown, and she had some almost invisible markings on her skin. She was wearing a red kimono.

The other person was blond also. A man. Blue eyes were watching her. He weared a pink or red shirt with funny buttons and purple pants. He wasn't wearing shoes.

She didn't show emotions. But two were facing each other in her heart: Hate and happiness. Hate is a bad feeling. It won.

"Its good to be home" Waka said. He stretched his back. He didn't notice that everyone was staring at him. Or at least: He wasn't showing it.

The woman was struggling, trying to break free. "Release her" Yima ordered. The Troopers did what she asked them. "I'm sorry, Lady Amaterasu" she apologized at the goddess. "Doesn't matter" The lady said. "Call me Ammy" she asked her. "I prefer Ammy" Yima nodded.

"Waka told many things about you" she said. "Oh, he did?" she answered her bitterly. She gazed him. If gazes could kill, Waka was dead now. She looked away. "What brings you here, Ammy?" Yima asked. "We need a place to stay. Like a headquarter. Waka advised this place" Ammy explained.

"Sorry, that can't. Its nothing against you, but against your comrade." Yima said cold. Waka was looking at Yima now. "But…" he wanted to say something.

"Shut up you, or I'll throw you down from here, with ten stones" Yima warned him. He was looking shocked. "Kamo, make sure Ammy gets a everything she wants. You" she pointed at Waka. "You follow me to my office" she ordered.

"Why are doing like this?" Waka said. He frowned. She beat him. "This is for leaving without a goodbye!" She yelled at him. This would cause an ugly bruise. Waka didn't say something, but only looked away.

Another time, she beat him. "And this is for being a traitor of our clan!" she yelled. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I thought you were honest. You teached me the lifestyle of a true warrior. And you treated it! You always told me to never abandon your duty, and never to flee from things you need to do!" she yelled. "And now, when I'm finally got my own life, you come back like nothing happened!" She beat him for the last time. "And this is… for not telling me the truth about me.."

He didn't say anything. He looked straight, without emotions. But deep inside, he shamed himself. He knew it was wrong.

"How do you know?" he asked, after minutes. "Do you think I'm stupid?" she yelled. "Go. Go away, far away from Sei-An. I'm the Captain now. Leave us life our lives!"

And he left.


	7. Wherever I am, I shine for you

I do not own Okami, Waka, Ammy, or any other person or surrounding, except Yima.

* * *

Chapter 6

Wherever I am, I shine for you.

She finished the report about the mushrooms and the rich man, but it was difficult to concentrate. She knew it was wrong to be so rude to Waka. But she finally managed to get her own life, and finally, it didn't hurt anymore. Until today.

She stood up and went into the kitchen. The others were already eating. "Sorry I'm late" Yima said. Everyone was quiet, or talking about the return of the Old Captain. They all were glad he was back. They liked Yima, but there were even older Troopers. She knew it. Her regime was created out of friendship. And also about other skills. She had private lessons from Waka.

She was the one which looked the most like Waka. She sighted.

Three hours later, she lay in her small room. She couldn't sleep. She knew the truth about herself, but not fully. She found the connection Waka had made too. She stood up, and dressed herself. She stepped out of the door, and looked up. The moon shone bright and sighted. Had she lived there? Happily, with family and friends? She couldn't imagine.

She decided to take an stroll. She landed not far away from the pond, and went out of the city. The gate to Ryoshima coast was closed, but she simply flew over the wooden gates. She did the same with the gates to North Ryoshima coast.

She sat down at a branch of the Guardian Sapling. She picked her flute, which was decorate with petals of the Konohana. She played a sad melody. She never remembered where she'd learned to play it. She only remembered these years ago, fife or six, in Agata Forest. She smiled sadly. How little was she than!

A breeze blowed, and she shivered. It was almost autumn, but summer wasn't really over yet. She sighted and looked around. That place there, between the leaves. It all started there. Destiny. As she lived in Nippon for some years, she started to believe in it.

"I already thought you would be here" a voice said. She turned around, to face Waka. "What did I said?" she said cold. "You aren't not that angry anymore, aren't you?" he asked her. She sighted and nodded. "You didn't know how difficult it was. I was sure I wasn't ready…" "You were, Yima. Otherwise, I wouldn't leave you…And you were right. I teached you the right things, but I myself didn't follow the rules. But I also had another duty." He said. She looked away.

"I told you the story about the Ark of Yamato. And I'm sure you know about the Ark, four years ago…" Yima nodded again. "I am it, who brought it here on Earth. I tried to save the Ark of Yamato, but how could I, a simple tribesman, defeat the Ruler of the Darkness?" he asked me. "Not. But why didn't you said goodbye to us all?" "I..I was afraid you wanted with me." "Sure I would. But I wouldn't go. You were my Captain" Yima answered. "I was stupid. I knew I could thrust you, but I didn't" he sighted. "Oh Yima, can you forgive me?" Yima shook her head. "Not before you answered my last question.."

"Why didn't you tell me about my past?" she said. Sadness streamed in her blue eyes. "I don't know anything about your past… Only about where you came from.." he said. "You are a member of the Moon Tribe" "Hah. I already knew that.." she said. "But why did you hided it?" "You won't be proud on what our tribe did if I told you" Waka said bitterly. "Tell me Waka. Maybe I understand…And maybe I can forgive you.." And he started to tell..

"The Moon Tribe doesn't have a nice past. Originally we were born to protect all the living creatures on Earth. However, the Moon tribe have lived eons under tyranny of Yami. He was Immortal. However, Brave Warriors fought against him. Many died. There were only three survivors: Me, an Elder called Labire and a young man called Nogga. Nogga died after the battle. We locked Yami in a Ark. We brought it to the Celestial Plains, were the gods could protect it. But one of Yami's servants, Orochi, broke free and started to kill the Celestial Plains. The Celestial Beings fled into the Ark. The didn't know about Yami. I went after them, and tried to destroy the Ark between the Plains and Earth. But, Yami found the Celestial Beings and killed them. I tried to help them, but by doing that, I couldn't destroy the Ark.." he sighted and stopped for some moments. "I'm not proud on this. And I never wanted to tell you because…I think you understand"

Yima gulped. "I never knew that...I'm sorry Waka!" She said. Tears felt from her cheeks. Waka hugged her. "I'm sorry too…"

Yima shivered again. "Its late. I need to go back to the Headquarter…You and Ammy, will you two go with me?" Yima asked Waka. Waka nodded. "We're camping here, at Waiters Cape" he said. "I'm expecting you" Yima said.

The sun was rising high when she returned. She went to the kitchen and took some food. The Troopers were busy with their own things. "Bonjour!" it came out of the hall. "Waka!" Yima yelled. She ran towards the hall. The Troopers already knew about the nightly confrontation. "I'm glad he's back" Kamo whispered.

"Boys" Yima said. "I'm not Captain anymore. I'm sure you all can guess who's the new one" Yima said. She smiled like she did in no years.

And next day, everyone had headaches, except Waka and Yima. Yima didn't like Sake. She sighted when she relaxed in the sunlight. "What happened, last years?" Waka asked her. He sat down next to her left. "Nothing special. Some little things" she said. "And what's this?" Waka asked. He pointed at a scroll he took out of her former office. "It's the file of Umatake Lotus" she said. "He's a madman. Around a week ago, he thought he was poisoned" she explained. "Ah…"

After three weeks, Waka begun to notice things. There was laying a scroll on the desk, where he first laid his hat. "Yima!" he yelled. "Do you know where my hat is?" "No!" she answered. He sighted and started to look for it. But when he went back to his office, desperate for his hat, he found it at the desk, where first laid the scroll.

Many strange things like that happened, and sometimes, stuff disappeared and didn't return, while other things appeared…While he was sure he didn't owned it! Waka was confused.

It was a month after his return, when he remembered something. It was a legend, about The god of Darkness and the Goddess of Transformation. It was a Legend from the Moon Tribe. The Goddess of Transformation was lost when she returned to the Celestial Plains, and she'd probably died there. Every time things disappeared and appeared, he said to himself: "That can't be real. Otherwise, the God of Darkness would be in the Celestial Plains too!"

Yima screamed in her sleep. Waka stood up, and dressed himself. Ammy waited outside his room. "It's stopped now" Ammy mentioned.

"You are right, ma chèrie" Waka agreed. "But we better look" he said. When Ammy and Waka went into Yima's own room, Waka knew she wasn't only a legend, that God of Transformation.

There was no Yima. But there was a white blond deer, with Crimson Markings. It had its eyes closed, but it seemed to fight.

In front of their eyes, the Deer started to turn into something different...A monkey. He noticed something shiny around the neck of the creature. "We need to wake her up" Waka said. He was concerned, and Ammy knew it. "No Waka!" she whispered. "She'll maybe lost all.." she said softly. "Are you sure?" Waka asked. "Yes.." Ammy answered. And so they waited.

* * *

Ehehe. I know Chapter 4 is a bit sloppy, but this would be changed soon. Also, I promise that some other Characters of the game will appear in the next chapter!


	8. A Celestial Envoy can have troubles

I do not Own Okami or any characters from that game. Yima is owned by me.

* * *

Chapter 7

Sometimes, a Celestial Envoy can have troubles with the Lucky Mallet.

_Screams filled the air, and the only thing she could do, was watch. She cried as she saw the people turn to stone, hopeless, and so good as dead. Nothing could escape. 'How do you like it now, Yimagami?' the voice asked._

_She turned around. After so many times, she could see it clear now. Not vaguely as before._

_It was a ball, with on a platform, a bowl with a strange...dolphin? Or was it a fish? It laughed. She felt bad vibes. Pain raced trough her veins. She cried it out, screamed and hoped it would stop soon…_

She suddenly opened her eyes. Calming vibes reached her mind. She tried to look around, to get up, but a hand pushed her back at the futon. "No! No!" Yima yelled. "Shush.." Waka said carefully.

Finally, Yima recognized him. She frowned only. Was this a dream again? He couldn't be back…After some moments, the memories of the last days returned to her. She begun to relax.

"Is the pretty girl awake?" a squeaking voice asked. "Issun!" a femine voice said. She recognized one as Amateratsu, but she didn't know the other.

"Finally" Waka said, and he sighted. "Yima, are you alright?" he asked. He looked bad. Like he didn't sleep for a week. "How long?" she asked weakly. "Two weeks" Waka answered. "And ya was screaming all the time" the Issun person said.

"Eh? Who's there?" Yima asked. "Here! HERE!" the voice squeaked. A green bug was bouncing up and down on Ammy's head. "Ammy…There's a bug on your head" Yima said. She was still a bit confused.

"I'm NOT a bug! Why does everyone think that I'm a freakin bug!" the voice exploded. Yima decided that the now red bouncing bug was Issun. "We've got a lot to talk about" Waka said.

"No" Ammy said. "You need to sleep Waka. You didn't sleep in a week!" Yima shrieked. "Waka!" She frowned towards him. He shrugged and stood up. He went away.

"We've got a lot of troubles" Ammy said. Yima nodded. "It is all so confusing. Where are we?" she asked. "We are here, in Kamui, in the old house of a friend of my" Ammy said.

Ammy brought Yima water and some meat. After she ate it, she fell asleep again. This time, peacefull.

A day later, Waka came to her again. Also, Ammy and Issun were with him. And a stranger. "Yima, this is Oki" Ammy said. "Oki is a very brave warrior of the Oina Tribe" Ammy explained. The man named Oki, was observing her behind his mask. She heard many things about the Oina Tribe.

"Nice to meet you. Yima" she greeted him. He remained in silence.

'_Friendly_' she thought.

"Yima... Lets make this done.." Waka begun. "You're a goddess. That one of Transformation" Ammy ended. "Very funny" Yima begun. "Its not a joke" a deep voice said. Yima turned her head in the direction of Oki.

Yima was shocked. "The fearsome Ruler of Darkness has Returned" Oki said. Yima couldn't see his face, and his emotion now.

"We need to depart to the Celestial Plains, so soon as possible. There are only two problems.." Ammy told.

"What is wrong?" Yima asked. "You need a Celestial Envoy…and we need to get to the moon" Ammy told, unsure. "Problem number one is no problem for me, the Great Issun" Issun said.

"We'll go to Poc'Tan, today!" He said, bouncing up and down.

After Yima was ready, two wolves were standing before the house. Outside, Yima could see that the house had the same shape as the mask of Oki. She shrugged when Waka was looking asking at her.

"Sit on our backs" Oki said. Waka sat down on his back, while Yima took place on Ammys back. It was a bumpy ride.

"Are we finally there?" Yima asked to Issun, which was bouncing up and down on Ammys head. "Yeah, here we are, Pretty Girl" Issun said. They were at the egde of a clearing now. In the middle, there was a tree trunk. A strange artefact floated in the air.

"Stand before the Lucky Mallet" Ammy told her. After the floating thing touched her three times, Yima shrinked, and so did Ammy, Waka and Oki after her.

After three hours walking in the huge Poncle city Poc'Tan, they still didn't found someone good for Yima. Waka sighted and sat down. Yima was tired too. "The Sun will set soon. Shall we go back?" Yima said. Ammy nodded.

One. Two. Three. Yima was back to normal. One. Two. Three. Ammy was too. One. Two. Three. And so was Waka. One. Two. Three. "Oki?" Ammy asked. "Oki?!" "Here!" someone squeaked. "Oh no.."

After walking three hours, they were finally back to the house. All this time, Yima held Oki in her hands. "How could this happen?" Yima asked Oki. He shrugged. Yima needed to giggle.

"Ehehehe. Now you know how it feels to be me, Oki" Issun said. He sat down next to Oki. "Not funny" Oki said cold. "Hey. I have a splendid idea" Issun said after a while.

"That's crazy! I'm not even a poncle!" Oki yelled at Issun. "We don't have any choice. I'll learn you too paint!" Issun grinned.

"It is a good idea" Ammy agreed. "So, I'll have my own Celestial Envoy?" Yima asked. "Yes" Waka grinned. Yima giggled.

It was night again. Yima started to scream and yell in her dreams. Oki watched her, from his place at her pillow. It wasn't safe anymore, but he couldn't go anywhere else. Waka and Ammy were sitting before her bed, watching her carefully.

Oki had enough of it. Yima would hit him soon, he couldn't sleep because of her screams and he was little. Something started to glow, on Yima's chest. A silver necklace with a hanger fell down. Oki could read a bit, but this character. He picked it up. It was half his size now. Yima woke up, and got up. Waka and Ammy stood up too.

"Oki! You've done it!" Issun yelled at Oki. "He, where'd go?" Issun frowned. "I'm here" Oki moaned from his place at the ground. He felt down there when Yima suddenly stood up.

"So, where did you two left the Ark?" Yima asked. "Lake Laochi" Oki answered from his place. He took place at Yima's shoulder. Issun had give him a brush and ink, which was strapped at his back.

"Now, full speed to Celestial Plane!"


	9. Chased

Chapter 8

Chased

Waka couldn't believe his eyes. "A month! A lake can't freeze in a month!" He frowned. They all stood before the frozen Ark.

"It can. But not a lake like this" Oki said. However Yima couldn't see his face behind his mask, she had the feeling he was frowning.

Oki shrugged. "You still remember it, don't you, Ammy?" Oki asked the sun goddess. "You mean..?" she asked softly.

"All we need to do is throwing one of us of a tower, and I need to save him before he falls down, with Kutone" Oki shared his toughs with his friends.

"I'm afraid it wont be that simple this time" Waka said, as he looked at Oki. Oki turned in a miniature wolf and growled. It was funny to see, but Oki was meaning it.

"Do you have a better idea?" the little wolf growled. "I don't say I know something better. But it seemed to simple" Waka said.

"Waka is right, Oki" Ammy said, almost whispering. "Ammy, are ya alright?" Issun asked. She shook her head. "Don't worry 'bout me" she said.

"There they are!" Angered voices reached the frozen lake. "Quick, before they escape!" Ammy turned around. Almost the whole village was there. Samicle stood before the others, with Kemu next to him. Lika and the boy, known to Ammy as Otter Mask, where looking scared, but also angered.

"Samicle, Kemu, what's wrong?" Oki asked them. "Oki, where are you?" Samicle shouted. "Here!" Oki shouted. "Look here, stupid man" he whispered, so softly that only Yima could hear him.

"These demons!" Samicle frowned. "They shrinked you!" Kemu shouted. "No, it's not their fault!" Oki shouted back.

"Get them! For Kai!" someone shouted. Samicle couldn't hold it; Neither Kemu. They were too angered.

Ammy quickly draw a cherry bomb. "Waka, take Ammy to a safe place! I'll follow later!" Yima shouted. "No Yima!" Ammy shouted. "Ammy is right, Yima. Take Ammy. I'll follow."

Waka stood there. Right in the angle for the angered villagers. "He will be alright. I'm sure" Ammy whispered. Yima sighted and picked Ammy up. She jumped up, high over the gate.

Until night, she didn't stop. She was sure Waka would find her: Mental search.

She was tired and sighted. She landed onto the roof of where it all started: The old house of the cutters. "This is probably a bad place to stay" Ammy comented. Yima sighted. "It is temporally." "Oh"

"I think I have a good place…" Ammy said, after a while. "Where?"

Ammy smiled. "Well, when they believed Gods are Demons, why not to the divine spring of The God of Powerslash?" Ammy asked. "There?" Issun asked. "That is a very good place, furball!"

Hours later, a figure approached the house. It was clear it had seen them, but it was injured. Yima gulped. Was it who she thought her was? Moonlight lit his face up.

"What to do?" Yima mumbled, when Ammy and she climbed lower, to Waka. He blacked out soon as he was safe. "We should use a mermaid spring to get to North Ryoshima Coast.." Ammy suggested. "That would be the safest. But I can only carry on of you" Yima said.

"No problem. I'll follow you on the water, with my Water Tablet" Yima gulped. She took her own piece. "Another tablet? I thought.." Ammy whispered. "They are unique, but they are made of one big tablet.." Yima explained. "Well, no time to loose!" Yima shouted.

The Sun was almost rising when they reached the mermaid spring. "No problem" Ammy said. She painted a cresent in the air, which transformed into a Moon. "Handy" Yima mumbled. Ammy shrugged.

"You and Waka go first" Ammy decided. Out of nowhere, the small swirl in the spring begun to grow bigger and started glowing. "I'll follow. Just think of our destination, and the Spring will bring us to the closed spring" Ammy explained. Yima nodded.

Yima didn't like water, since she was attacked once by the Mighty Water dragon himself. She sighted and took a big breath. She jumped, with the heavy Waka in her arms.

'I'm gonno die!' she thought scared. The water pushed the last breath out of her lungs, and they still were appeared. They were in the water, but not into the spring anymore. To soon as the water seemed to calm, two hands pulled her with her. Yima opened her mouth to scream, but she noticed she could breath.

"So I won't die" she muttered. So tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't.

She started to breath real again. Greedily she to the fresh air, used it needed things and breathed out again. After a moment, Ammy appeared too. "Never travelled with such spring before, did ya?" Issun asked.

"Stand up" Ammy said, and she reached her friend her hand. "Thank you" Yima thanked the goddess.

"So, where are we?" Issun asked. Now, Yima started around. "Catcall tower" Ammy said. Yima turned around to see how pale she was. "Ammy" "I'm fine!" she snarled. "I'll jump down and go over the water. Follow me trough the air" Ammy ordered.

She jumped down, and Yima could only watch in shock. After what seemed hours, she heard a howl. Yima followed the example of her friend, with Waka in her arms. She sighted and slowed down above the forest.

She saw something white ran over the water. Yima followed it, but so soon as she lost Ammy, she started her track of Lilly pads. It ended at a little island, with two trees, some pots and a rock.

A cutting voice sliced trough the silence, like Ammys powerslash did trough the rock. A hole appeared. "Follow" Ammy said. And she jumped in, so quickly after she painted the sun high in the air again.

The only Yima could do was follow…


	10. Fights, springs and other problems

Chapter 9

Fights, springs and other troubles.

Yima sighted. She had a whole back full with rice balls, apples, and other eatable stuff. The last two months were boring, but at the same time very scaring. She put the bag down and pulled out her flute. She placed her hand before it, and drew her sword. She smiled slightly.

Her sword got his own name by choosing. The sword chose, not the owner. When Yima took it for the first, she tought 'Moons Hope'. Waka explained that that would be the name of the sword.

Yima touched the rock several times, in a strange rythm. After a while, she got response. It was another part of the song you could hear if you were in that cave. After three minuts, Yima slashed the rock with her sword, and revealed a gap in the ground. She jumped in with the bag, and after a while, the rock returned. Yima smiled.

"Oh, just shut up, stupid wolf!" Waka said coldly to the Oina Warrior on his hand. "I should watch out, if I was you. There is a chance I can step on you" Waka growled. "By accident" he said at last.

"You don't even dare, Moony" Oki said. Waka mumbled something and throw him from his hand.

"He's right, Waka. You couldn't forgive yourself, mon ami" Yima said, smiling. "Yima!" he jumped up with a yell. "I even didn't hear you!"

"I trained, some years. Four to be exactly" Yima said. Waka could hear the bitternes in her voice, by the word 'four'. He shrugged.

Ammy and Issun were sitting at the side. "It is irritating, how these two always have a fight" Yima said when she sat down next to Ammy. Ammy nodded. "It is hard. Two very active persons.." Ammy sighted. "What's ya problem?" Issun asked. "It is so boring, Issun.." Ammy said.

Yima sighted too. "We even don't have an way to unfreeze Lake Laochi" she said. Issun nodded. "Maybe we can ask gramps" he said slowly. "Are you crazy? Than, we need to go trough Yoshpet..." Yima said.

"Ehehe. I like the idea of it, ma chèrie" Waka said. Yima didn't even look up, but Ammy did. "Waka" she mumbled. "Me too" Oki said. He climbed up from Yima's foot to her knee. Yima sighted. "Three against two, so we'll go to Poc'tan!" Waka said. Yima sighted again. "Practice your skills, Yima. We'll go tomorrownight!"

Yima sighted. With her brush, she painted over her body and waited. She tought of a wolf. After a while, she felt diffrent. "Did it work?" Yima asked. Her voice was diffrent, more growling. "I guess so" Ammy said. Yima opened her eyes and walked towards the spring. She looked inside the water.

A wolf with lightblond hair, almost white, was staring at her. Light crimson markings were shining bright on her body. She howled loudly of proudness. Finally she maneged to transform in something bigger than a flea. She smirked and used her tail to transform back. She smiled brightly.

Bright sunlight streamed inside, when the rock was suddenly shoved away. Yima looked up in fear. She pushed Ammy over the railing. Waka jumped after her, and Yima did it too. They crawled inside a small gap. This little island had a little gap at the backside. Nobody had ever found it, except Ammy, when she was running around on the water with her water tablet.

The little gap lead towards a small tunnel, and only by crowling, they could get in. Because Waka and Yima had a little piece of a water tablet, they could get wet but not drown. It lead towards a little cave, not bigger than a small bedroom, and just high enough to sit. Waka was to tall, but Yima could stand in it.

"Well, there is a campfire still burning, so they're still here" somebody said. Ammy started to shiver, when she heard that voice. She still lay on the water, and crawled forwards, until she reached the safe spot. "Well, Sir Nines, what to do now?" another voice asked. "We'll stay here for the night, my friend..."

"Get some sleep" Waka whispered. Yima shook her head. A half hour ago, the two people fel asleep. They still whispered, and almost made no moves. They all lay in that small place. They used it to sleep, but it was only big enough for one person. There were always two people at guard.

"I have an idea" Ammy whispered. She pointed at her brush, and than at Yima. Yima nodded, but Waka didn't understand. "What?" he asked softly. "You shall see. Don't make a sound" Yima warned. She begun to paint over Waka's pale face with her brush. "Think of an animal, but not one which is too big" she said. She did the same at Ammy, and ended with herself.

They ended up being all three wolves, except Oki which preffered to stay human, and Issun, which stayed a Poncle. "Well, that isn't helpful to get out of here" Yima whispered. Ammy nodded. Waka nodded too. Yima sighted, and painted themselves over.

Now, there were two birds and a monkey. "Stay down, Oki" Yima whispered when Oki jumped on her back.

Yima, who took shape as a bird, climbed out of the small cave, followed by the Waka ape. After him, Ammy as a bird came out. They climbed far not far away from the entrance of the cave. Waka climbed out as first, when they found out the rock did had returned. Ammy flew out first, and than Yima..

But she was stopped by one of the two people. She stared at him. He had the eyes of a demon, and ninetails..But they were vaguely, almost unseen..Unshaped, like the creature of her dreams. Oki poked her with his sword, which caused her to fly up again. "Of to our destination!" she said. It sounded weird, like a bird said it.

After they reached the mermaid spring, Ammy activated him. Yima sighted and jumped in. Waka followed.

After another bumpy ride, Yima was throwed out of the spring. She had it cold: The freezing wind made her soaked skin cooling down. She shivered. "Quickly, we'll go to Yoshpet. It is not safe to stay here!" Ammy said. After Yima painted her over, she transformed into a wolf. Yima changed to, and so did Waka.

They ran further. "Lead us, mon ami" Waka commanded at Issun. Dangerous position. The captain in Waka woke up again. Yima smiled in herself.

Cursed trees threw their cursed fruit to the group, but many of them were avoided by the power slash of Ammy. They ran further. Poc'Tan came in sight..


	11. In space

_I'm sorry for taking so long, readers. I'm sorry if I dissappointed you, but I was very busy and needed some time to decided what next. I'll try to put more notes in my stories and such. Please review if you have something to say! Thank you!  
_

_I do not own Okami, but I do own Yima._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 11

In space.

It took some time, but finally they reached the clearing. "So, and now?" Oki asked sarcastic. "You can't get in, you're all to big, except Issun and me" he said. "So, go and get Ishaku" Ammy said, as she took her human form back, after Yima painted her. Also Waka turned back. "You'll need to learn me your technique" Ammy mentioned.

Yima nodded and watched her envoy and that one of Ammy go inside the trunk. "And now we wait" Waka said, as he sat down and leaned against a tree. "Okay Ammy, we'll better try my technique" Yima said.

"Paint over my body" Yima commaned with the voice of a leader. Ammy did so. "Think of an animal" Yima said. As Ammy thought, her eyes closed to concentrate, Yima felt her legs shrinkt, and got hairy. "What animal am I?" she tried to ask, but only the sounds of an animal came out.

Yima climbed in the tree, with in the shape of a monkey. She sighted. When she looked up, she got an idea. She climbed some higher, untill she reached the top of the tree, and took some snow. She made a snowball, and threw it down..Right on the head of Waka.

Waka woke up. "Eh? Something important?" he mumbled as he looked around, sleepily. Ammy tried to hide the smile on her face, but Waka with his sharp eyes, saw it. "What is so funny?" he asked, as he frowned.

Ammy pointed to the top of the tree. Waka, who looked up, wanted to say something, but he was silenced by another snowball. "Hey!" He said, as he frowned.

Yima jumped down, and painted herself over at the same moment. When she reached the ground, she turned into a human. She grinned. "That is not funny" Waka said. "Oh yes, it is." she said.

"What is wrong, Issun?" a old, low voice asked some seconds later. Yima watched the entrance to Poc'Tan. "Just come, gramps" Issun said as he pushed his grandfather, Ishaku fowards.

"Ammy, Waka, and look, Yima!" Ishake claimed as he got up. "You growed since I saw you" he noticed. "Really?" Yima asked. Ishaku nodded, and so did Waka. "Yes, indeed you are. Your neck is!"

That moment, they heard Ammy laugh out loud. "Yes, Yima. Yima Giraffe" she claimed. As Yima looked down, she saw she really wás a giraffe. "Funny" Yima claimed sarcastic as she turned herself back. "Gramps, do ya know something 'bout our situation?" Issun asked. Ishaku shook his head. "Nothing" he said. "We of the Poncles have no news."

"And about the Ark?" Yima asked suddenly. "Also nothing. But I think I have a way to unfreeze it" Ishaku said. "What, mon ami?" Waka asked.

"Ammy, if I'm right, you still have the power of Fireburst. As you learn that to Yima, Oki and some poncles, we install us in an circle around the Ark. We use it, and it will melt!" Ishaku said excited. "I haven't thought about that!" Yima said. "Get some poncles, we need to go this day! The sooner the better!" Ammy said, excited now.

Some moments later, Ishaku, Issun and Oki came back with twelve poncles. Small, male, female, pink, purple, red, blue. Every colour, gender, height: It were twelve totally diffrent poncles. "Miss Seal!" Ammy greeted the older poncle excited. "Oh, Okami Amateratsu!" she claimed. "How glad am I to so you once again in my life!"

"We'll need to get to the point now" Yima noticed with a glance on Ammy. Ammy nodded. "Your right."

She stood there, with two bigger companions, for fifteen smaller creatures: Fourteen poncles and one shrinked Oina member.

"Dear poncles. We have a cirtical situation" Ammy begun. "You'll all learn the Fire Burst technique to unfreeze Lake Laochi" Yima finished. She sat down behind the poncles after some moments. "Do you all have a brush?" Waka asked.

Everyone did.

Ammy drew the sign, making everyone back off, except Waka and herself. "Understood?" she asked.

They did.

They started practice. "Three, two, one, now!" Ammy said, and on that moment, sixteen bursts of fire lighted the clearing. "I think we do. Lets go to Lake Laochi. Poncles, stand on that mirror over there!" Ammy commaned.

The poncles did. "All think of a mirror in Lake Laochi!" and Ammy quickly drew a cros. They disseapeared. "Now us" she said, and the three of them stood on the mirror.

This ride wasn't that bumpy.

Ishaku had already gave instructions and brought everyone on position. "About sixty seconds, some fireburst will unfreeze the lake. You need to be quick. Farewell Yima, farewell Waka, farewell Ammy, and farwell grandson" Ishaku told them. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Three...Two...One.."

It was a spectacle: Seventeen firebursts lighting up the great lake, making the Lake unfreeze.

As soon the Ark rose up, the group positioned themselves at the side. The bridge of rainbow appeared. "Goodbye Earth.." Yima whispered. She hoped that she would see Nippon and Kamui back, but deep in her heart, she was curious about the moon.

As she stepped on the Bridge, she thought that she would fel down, but the bridge was as steady as a path made of rocks. They entered the Iron Ship. Issun this time, without any problems. Waka seemed shocked as he noticed Oki was still with Yima after she entered the Iron ship.

As Waka positoined himself behind the dashboard, Yima started to explore the giant Ark. The ship of Iron brought her the feeling that she been here before. She turned around and watched the signs glow. "I'm tired" she mumbled as she walked past Ammy, who sat down. She had bad memories with this place, but also good. With pain in her heart, she watched the spot where Celestial Marco had been.

She saw some pots. She collected them and put them down, so they got three rows. She painted these pots over. She thought of futons, soft as filled with rose petals. After some moments, she laid down on a soft futon, and glared at the two other futons. She smiled proud.

* * *

_The city she visited every night, was changed. Instead of red, bloodred light coming from the shadowy figure, it was blue, like the Ark. She turned around. "Hello?" she screamed. "Ello? Lo? O? o?" she got back. _

_This city seemed to be a ghost town. She started to walk and tried to find people. After a while, she found a house. The door was open, and she stepped in. Nobody. She searched in the whole house._

_She gave a scream as she came in the basement. Thirteen people, turned into stone, stood there, with panic on their faces._

* * *

Yima gave a scream. She woke up. "Yima, what's up?" Issun asked worriedly. "Nothing" she anwsered. She shivered. "It is cold" she mumbled.

She turned around and laid down again, and thought.

She laid there for hours.

"Yima, ma chérie?" Waka asked. Yima tried to turn around, but she couldn't. "Yima?!" Waka screamed in panic as he threw the blankets of her.

"What is wrong?" Oki growled as he ran to the futon. Also Ammy and Issun came.

"She turned to stone"

'_What? I've turned to stone?!_'


	12. The Mansions

I worked two days on this chapter. In my mind, I see the lake, the houses of the gods, and Yimas mansion. I have no words to describe it, but maybe later.

I do not own Okami, but I own Yima, the houses of the gods.

* * *

Chapter 12

The Mansions

Yima could hear them clear. They were worried, but also sad, as there was no hope. '_So cold_' she thought. She wanted to shiver.

"What do we need to do now?" Waka asked, his soft voice filled with worry. "I don't know. We don't even know what happened to her" Ammy stated. '_I do_' she thought.

"We better hurry to the Celestial Plains, and ask the other gods" Oki stated. "Your right" Ammy said. "I want to stay, but I can't" Waka mumbled. He ran away, just ran, which was rare for the prophet. His head was blowen of, reavealing his blond hairs.

"You'll care for Yima, I'll calm him" Ammy said, as she stood up. She rushed away to follow her dearest friend, leaving Oki alone with Yima.

Oki staid silent for some moments. Until Yima heard a strange sound. She tried to hear it better, until she heard it again. She knew it.

Oki was crying. That brave warrior, that strong warrior, was crying. Yima could not believe it.

'_Don't cry_' she thought. Oki which was crying made her feel hopeless. She didn't realize until now, but she leaned on the strong personality of her envoy.

Thinking. Thinking. Her head looked like a big room, like the ghost city out of her dream, where thoughts gave an echo. She felt lonely. She didn't notice it, but she fel asleep. It was strange, a stone which was sleeping.

"You can't even care for her!" Oki growled, which made Yima woke up. '_Eh?_' she thought sleepily. "Oh, and sure yóu can" Waka yelled at the little figure which sat on her arm. "Boys.." Ammy tried, but they just ignored her. "Well, I'm not the one who left her for four years!" Oki growled. "Shut up you, petite chien!" Waka raged.

'**_STOP IT_**' Yima screamed mentally. A sound, hér voice, was echoing trough the whole Ark. It was like a vulcano eruption.

"Yima?" Ammy said weakly. Tears welled up in the eyes of the goddess. "Yima?" Oki asked, his face hided behind his mask. "Yima?" Issun asked, bouncing up and down excitely. "Yima.." Waka said, tears streaming freely over his cheecks, his long blond hairs hung on his back. It wasn't a question: He stated a fact.

'_Can't you..you childish boys stop fighting for once?_' she snorted mentally, but it was like a thunderbolt raging down.

"You're right" Oki agreed. "Both of you" Waka said, almost whispering, when he looked away.

'_How far are we?_' Yima asked. "Celestial Plain" Issun said. '_Bring the gods here, or me to the gods, or decided something!_' Yima snorted.

Waka nodded and ran away. Again. Yima realized again something important: Waka really cared about her.

She noticed something: He didn't wear his falcon helmet. He wasn't afraid to show that he was diffrent. Yima decided to do the same. If she wouldn't stayed like this forever.

After a while, which seemed years, but where hours, Waka returned, with twelve humans following him. "Ammy!" "Ama?" they all called. Yima recognized them: They were the twelve other brush gods. "Is that..?" an old man asked. His beard, coming to his feet, was white, dyed with red marks. "She is" Waka said, his voice soft again.

Twelve brushgods bowed at her feet. "Oh Yimagami, mighty Princess of what is good!" they claimed.

Yima was shocked. Princess? She forget how to speak mentally.

"So, she turned to stone after waking up?" Yomigami, the old man asked. Waka nodded. "We've got a big problem.." Yomigami claimed.

"Maybe we can ask the Celestials" a young woman, Kabegami said nervous. He voice was soft, a bit sneaky, like a cat.

"We can try.." another, Moegami said. "I'll take her" he offered. He smiled at Yima, but he didn't know she saw it, like everyone other would.

"I go with you" Ammy said, a determining glimp in her eyes. "Moi aussi" Waka said. "And us!" said Oki and Issun.

As Moegami took Yima's stoned body carefully, the others leaved. Moegami went out of the ship. Yima, her face turned down, couldn't see anything of the great surroundings. It would be beautiful.

They leapt for hours: Thirteen Brushgods and a moon tribesman. After what seemed a age, they reached a small lake.

Moegami, tired from baring Yima, putted her down against a tree trunk, giving the stoned girl a good view of the lake.

In the glowing morning dawn, the water, orange coloured, laid calm, like a satin blanket after cleaning the house. In the middle, there was a giant tree, a Guardian Sapling, almost as big as the Konohana in Kamiki Village, but also beautiful. A path with stones laid to the little island the tree was on. From there, you could see ten other stone paths leading to mansions, build in the middle of the lake.

There was a tower, decorated with the marks of Kabegami. There was another great mansion, with a spot to bath in the sun, defitnaly for Ammy. Yomigami's mansion seemed a libary, while that one Gekigami seemed more house with a huge field for training. The other mansion was located in another tree, not as big as the Guardian Sapling. It was surrounded by flowers. '_The Hanagami Trio_' Yima thought. Yumigami's house seemed to be made for gazing the moon. The mansion of Kazegami was for invending things, which were powered on wind. Moegami had his home into a cozy mansion, which only looking could make you warm up. Nuregami's home was nothing more than a bunch of pools, with some walls and a roof in it, but defitanly beautiful with water flowers. Kasugami's house was surrounded by mist, and almost impossible to see. Itegami's house was perfect for ice skating, containg all the winter beauty. Bakugami's home laid some higher than others. On the roof, there was a terras, for shooting fireworks. Another mansion was a kind of tower, but shaped like a sword. The house of Tachigami.

But there was another house. It was slightly bigger than that one of Ammy. Stones lead to it, until you have a small island. There was a little pond with waterlilys. It was white, its roof brown. There were many trees, with apples and blossom trees. There were paintings on it, but sometimes they disappeared to change in something diffrent. Above, there was a terras. It was beautiful.

"Enjoying the sight?" Waka asked with a slight smile. "It has never been occupied.." he said as he leaned against her. "It is totally yours" he said. "Totally yours..."


	13. Flashbacks

This is a flashback, from Waka, from a training with Yima, some years ago.

I do not own Okami, but I own Yima and my OWN description of the Celestial Plain.

Waka laid down on a futon, located in Ammy's house. He sighted and turned on his back. He couldn't sleep. He stood up, and walked to the door. As he opened the rice paper door, the nice night breeze cooled his face. A faint smile played around his lips, when he remembered that night he found his apprentice.

He walked further, until he reached the stepping stones. Graceful he stepped from the closed to the next one, while his mind was drifting away. When he reached the shore, he sat down against a tree. He looked up, at the moon.

_A smooth breeze blew some strings of hair out of her pretty face. She reminded him to his past, but also intrigued him. She stood there, unsure of what she could expect, with absolutely no knowing about who she was, but as steady as a rock. Three months had going by, but spending time with Yima seemed to speed up the time._

_As a miracle, she knew the basics and even some advanced techniques of Tao. It was sure that she had experience with the sword already. A determined smile played on her face. They were on Taka pass, at the two towers. Waka was already floating, but Yima wasn't floating yet._

_Without a sign, it started._

_Waka pulled his sword out, and a second later, Yima did the same. They flew to each other Waka tried a slash, but she parried with another slash. With a rotation of her wrist, her sword became above that on of Waka. She slashed it, but Waka bended. The sword missed, but the wind made the veils of Waka's hat moved. Yima jumped backwards, so Waka couldn't stab her._

_Waka rolled over his shoulder, and started a serie of moves. Doing this, he drew his other sword, rolling and fighting at the same time. Desperate Yima tried to parried these moves. Waka's serie came to an end._

_With something what could be a jump if they were on the ground, Yima came higher than Waka. Turning around, floating on her belly, she dived down like an eagle, which tries to catch his prey. He parried her slash, and they tried to hit each other, Waka normal, and Yima upside down._

Waka smiled by these memories. His apprentice was strong and smart from the beginning, and very talented. It was sure she was special, but he never saw what she really was, a goddess. Even not when he just met Ammy. Ammy had a special Aura, something which calmed him. Yima had it too, but he didn't sensed it. Or maybe he had ignored it?

_It got on for a while: Waka trying to hit Yima, and Yima to hit Waka. They were now fighting in the air, dodging__ and swirling around each other. Waka panted. He surely had a good training, but Yima seemed to be untired. She drove him back, until he reached on of the towers, but still he was going backwards. With one good slash, Yima worked the sword out of his hands. She putted the point at his chest. "Had enough?" she asked scornful. "Lesson one of the day: Never let your guard down!" Waka said, and with his bare hands, he took the sword in his hands. He twisted it, and Yima hun above._

_Instead of going further with their battle, she landed graceful and started to laugh. Also Waka started to laugh. "Good battle, but there are some things you can change, ma chérie" Waka said, proud. "Viens, moi could twist your sword, or took my other one. Always put the sword on the throath" Waka said, and he started his long comment._

Waka smiled. Yima never had made that mistake again. He was proud of her, with a good reason. He stood up, and walked the little walk back to the mansion. When he opened the door, he stepped in. Yima stood there, or at least, he statue. He sighted as he stroke her check. "We'll get you free" he mumbled.

He got back to his room, and laid down on the futon. He felt asleep.

How did you like it? Do I need to put more flashbacks? R&R, please!


End file.
